


Burnin’ And Itchin’

by MarvelThot



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelThot/pseuds/MarvelThot
Summary: For my love Brianna





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Brianna

I HATE YOU BRIANNA IMMA KILL YOU


	2. Itchin’ And Burnin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most beautiful girl Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 

Hey Brianna did you like the first chapter?  
GOOD   
I HATE YOU


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey boo thang aka Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brianna you are the light of my life 

 

 

 

 

SIKE GOT YOU I HOPE PEACHES GIVES YOU AN STD 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding I love you


	4. YAAAAAAA BABI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rock 

 

 

I’m never been a jock

 

 

IVE BEEN HOT


End file.
